Você me ama?
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Ruki sabe que ama Reita, mas será que o baixista corresponde, ou só quer sexo? Reita x Ruki ::yaoi slash lemon homo::
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Ruki e Reita, assim como todos os membros da banda, infelizmente não me pertencem...ainda.

Nota: Essa fic tem conteúdo slash/yaoi, que pra quem não sabe é igual a homens gostosos fazendo coisas mais que gostosas. Se não gosta disso, clique no 'x' ali do canto e me poupe de aborrecimentos

Resumo: Ruki sabe que ama Reita, mas será que o baixista corresponde, ou só quer sexo?

**...Você me ama?**

Prologo 

A temperatura morna do sol foi a primeira coisa que Ruki sentiu ao acordar. Um sorriso veio a sua face, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, podia sentir outro calor em seu corpo, o calor de um corpo quente dormindo ao seu lado. Já fazia quanto tempo? Ah sim, dois meses, dois meses completos, em que quase sempre acordava sentindo o calor do corpo de Reita ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos, piscando um pouco por causa da luz vinda da janela, e olhou para o baixista adormecido ao seu lado. Os cabelos claros espalhados pelo travesseiro, a peito liso subindo e descendo lentamente, deixando claras as linhas dos músculos, até o nariz que Reita teimava em esconder de todo mundo, mas que Ruki podia ver ser perfeito, como todo o resto.Ah, como ele o amava! Seria capaz de tudo por Reita, das maiores loucuras, era só o baixista pedir. Ruki roçou de leve seus lábios contra os dele, ainda sorrindo.

Reita abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando ainda mais que o vocalista, e deu um sorrizinho leve ao ver o mais novo ao seu lado. Depois afundou a cabeça do travesseiro, resmungando alguma coisa inaudível. Ruki balançou a cabeça, sempre preguiçoso, como tinha tanta energia a noite? Debruçou-se sobre Reita murmurando em seu ouvido "Já é dia, vamos levantar! Eu faço nosso café". Mas ao fazer menção de levantar as mãos de Reita se entrelaçaram em seu pescoço e não o deixaram sair de onde estava, e num movimento rápido pra quem acabou de acordar, o baixista conseguiu deitar Ruki de costas e se deitar por cima dele, seus narizes quase se tocando.

"Você não vai sair dessa cama." Seu sorriso era sugestivo.

"Como você tem tanta energ-gia?!" perguntou Ruki, sentindo as palavras falharem ao toque da língua do outro no seu pescoço.

"Você é bem estimulante, Ru-chan..." Reita beijava lentamente o pescoço do menor, acompanhando as marcas da noite anterior. "além do mais, você cozinha horrivelmente mal" disse, dando um sorrisinho e beijando de leve a boca do outro.

"Ãh?! Seu...você também é péssimo na cozinha sabia?" Ruki tentava fazer cara de bravo, mas não conseguia, com aqueles olhos fixos nele. Seu corpo já reagia aos toques leves do baixista, e ele já sentia aquele leve torpor de quando era tomado por Reita.

"Então, vamos esquecer o café e ficar aqui mesmo" a boca de Ruki foi tomada por completo, aquela língua conhecida explorando mais uma vez sua boca, excitante. Alguns minutos depois se separaram para tomar fôlego, Reita já passando as mãos pelo corpo pequeno e Ruki respondendo muito bem a tudo. Sem aviso, o baixista segurou o membro duro do menor e deu uma estocada, fazendo Ruki gemer alto de surpresa e prazer.

"AAAaaaahhhh!" sim, era bom de mais! "Eu...eu te amo Reita!!!" deixou escapar, mordendo os lábios de olhos fechados.

"Repete isso e vai ter mais" grunhiu o mais velho, sensual.

"Eu te amo!" disse Ruki, mais alto, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo.

"Você pediu!" Reita deu mais duas estocadas rápidas, fazendo o vocalista gemer mais alto ainda. É, tudo era absolutamente perfeito!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: A mesma coisa de antes, isso aí em baixo é yaoi, são homens juntos. Se não gosta, não leia e não me incomode com suas opiniões. Ah, o prólogo foi postado meio na correria, com net ruim e no comp dos outros...mas agora vai ser tudo direitinho D E deixem reviews vai, please, se não não tem graça escrever... 

**...Você me ama?**

Capitulo 1 

Muitas horas mais tarde, Ruki olhava pensativo para o baixista, que afinava seu instrumento num canto do estúdio. Lembrava-se da manhã, de como era gostoso acordar fazendo sexo, de como sua tentativa de cozinhar tinha sido um fracasso, do olhar feio dos colegas de banda ao chegarem atrasados de novo no ensaio porque Reita tinha insistido em tomar banho junto com ele, o que resultou em mais algum tempo de... distrações. Mas uma coisa que martelava sua mente era algo que Reita tinha dito. Ou melhor, não dito.

Sim, porque essa manhã era a primeira vez que Ruki disse o que sentia, disse as mágicas palavrinhas 'eu te amo'. Mas Reita não disse o mesmo, disse? Não, nem sequer disse um 'também' distraído, simplesmente continuou o que fazia (e fazia muito bem, Ruki não pode deixar de pensar), não tocando no assunto de novo. Será que Reita estava envolvido de mais em masturba-lo pra responder? Não, ele tinha feito uma espécie de...fuga. Pelo menos, pensando melhor, era o que parecia agora, uma fuga. Porque? 'Talvez ele simplesmente não me ame' pensou, e seu coração doeu como se uma flecha tivesse passado por ele. Durante todo o tempo que estiveram juntos, Ruki tinha certeza que era correspondido, afinal Reita o levava ao céu sempre, com um simples beijo. Mas até agora tinha sido puramente sexual, ou não? O vocalista pensou em todos os anos que amizade, no primeiro beijo deles (bêbados é claro), nos dias de timidez constrangida depois disso, no dia em que alguns copos de wisk fizeram Reita avançar na sua boca como um faminto na comida. E é claro, a primeira vez, que realmente tinha sido a primeira vez de Ruki com um homem, tão maravilhosamente dolorida e quase sem incentivo de álcool. Sim, depois daquela noite, vieram as outras, cada vez mais quentes, cada vez mais parecendo uma luta desesperada pra fazer o outro sentir mais prazer. E mais, e mais...entre quatro paredes eram como um furacão F6, qualquer um que visse juraria que se amavam eternamente (se conseguisse sobreviver pra contar a história), mas fora dali, não havia nada daquilo.

Tudo bem, não podiam contar, o único que os dois tinham certeza que sabia (e era um mistério como) era Kai, que as vezes, geralmente quando os dois chegavam atrasados juntos no ensaio, olhava para eles com um sorrizinho de censura, algo do tipo 'namorados, hump'. Mas Uruha era muito inocente quando se tratava das pessoas que conhecia, e Aoi era como sempre tapado de mais pra juntar dois mais dois. As outras pessoas não eram próximas o suficiente pra perceber nada.

Tentou se concentrar, estava devaneando. Ouviu Kai marcando os compassos, guardou cada pensamento diferente de musica em algum lugar do cérebro e começou a treinar. Afinal, só tinha uma coisa acima da musica pra ele, Reita.

Terminaram o ensaio algumas horas depois, Uruha foi pra casa e Aoi pegou seu carro e saiu para 'fazer alguma coisa interessante'. Kai ficou organizando o estúdio, Reita ajudando, enquanto Ruki usava o que restava da sua energia pra ler mais uma proposta para tocar em algum lugar. Como era chato aquelas coisas! Mas o empresário deles queria que pelo menos um dos integrantes da banda lê-se, e era a vez dele. Mas não pode evitar de erguer os olhos do documento e olhar Reita, que juntava cifras numa pasta e colocava seu precioso baixo dentro da sua caixa de veludo. Então uma idéia rápida como um relâmpago passou pela mente de Ruki, e tão rápida foi que as palavras saíram da sua boca antes que pudesse segura-las.

-Hey, Reita, você não estava compondo uma coisa?

Kai nem se virou, entretido em organizar suas baquetas, mas Reita olhou par ele, pensativo.

-Tava...mas não saiu nada ainda.

-Mas...se é falta de inspiração, você pode usar o tema velho. Todo mundo gosta de canções de amor.

Falar em amor, o principal era fazer Reita dizer se se inspirava em alguém pra compor musicas de amor.

-Amor?! C-canções de amor são tão batidas...

Kai ergueu a cabeça no seu canto, percebendo a leve hesitação de Reita ao dizer aquilo, mas Ruki não percebeu, nem a hesitação nem o interesse repentino do baterista. Murmurou um 'é' pra Reita e voltou os olhos para o papel.

No seu coraçãozinho apertado parecia que aquela resposta indicava muito claramente que o baixista não estava amando, já que ele, quando estava apaixonado, escrevia letras e letras de canções de amor. Ou será que estava só delirando? Ruki podia sentir a cabeça girar com essas perguntas. Terminou a muito custo de ler e deixou o estúdio assim que pode, só queria voltar pra casa, tomar um banho e tentar parar de pensar...


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 2_

Dois dias. Fazia dois dias que não passavam a noite juntos. Tudo bem, tinha vazado o nome do hotel onde estavam hospedados, os paparazi não se desgrudavam de suas câmeras e de suas vitimas com facilidade, mas mesmo assim...

Ruki estava sentindo falta dele, dos beijos dele, do corpo dele, dos olhos dele... Tanta falta que na terceira noite, deitado na cama olhando pro teto, achou que fosse enlouquecer. Banhos frios podiam resolver um problema, mas problemas de coração não eram tão simples.

No dia anterior tinha vindo um repórter fazer uma entrevista. Um moça dessas que escrevem pra revistas adolescentes. Tinha feito algumas perguntas típicas tipo se eles tinham algum tipo de relacionamento entre si. Reita tinha negado veementemente, até foi estranho porque ele nunca falava nada em entrevistas. Então a mulher tinha perguntado se algum deles estava apaixonado. Ruki deu um sorriso enigmático, Kai fez um amplo nõ com a cabeça, Aoi e Uruha ergeram as mãos como se dissessem que 'nunca!'. Reita sorriu e disse 'se apaixonar e uma grande bobagem. Eu vivo pra musica' parecia estar sendo muito verdadeiro.

Se levantou da cama as três da manhã e caminhou muito silenciosamente até o quarto ao lado, onde Reita dormia. Tentou abrir a porta, estava trancada. Bateu o mais silenciosamente que pode, temendo cada sombra como se fosse um fotografo maluco ou uma arrumadeira insana. Esperou alguns minutos, estava dando meia volta quando ouviu o barulho do trinco girando e um Reita descabelado de pijamas e sem a conhecida faixa olhar desconfiado. Não esperou nem meio segundo para deslizar para dentro, fechar a porta e puxar o baixista para si, colando os lábios. Reita imediatamente enlaçou sua cintura e o empurrou contra a parede, de algum lugar longínquo Ruki pode ouvir-lo trancar a porta novamente.

Porque não m-me procura...

E-eu...Ruki-chan...

Então tudo ficou quente e confuso de mais pra ele poder distinguir.

Um tempo depois, Reita caía ao seu lado, exausto, os dois arfando. Ruki enlaçou as pernas do outro com as próprias e sussurrou rouco.

Rei-chan...

Hn?...

Isso foi incrivel...

É...você gemeu tão alto que acho que todo mundo no hotel escutou. – disse isso num tom de voz brincalhão, roubando um beijo em seguida.

...você se importaria que todos descobrissem que estamos jun...transando?

Não seria bom pra banda, eu acho...ou talvez fosse...-Reita pareceu pensar por um instante – seria um fanservice e tanto...mas ninguém vai descobrir não é? Podemos ficar tranqüilos.

...é, podemos... – Ruki pensou em como parecia que o relacionamento dos dois importava pouco para Reita.

Sabe, esses dois dias, perdi as contas dos banhos frios que tomei.

He, eu também. E...

Mas ta tudo resolvido. Gomem, você queria dizer alguma coisa Ru-chan?

Não, nada...

Vamos Ru-chan...vamos descançar um poucos... – Reita fechou os olhos e puxou Ruki mais para perto de si.

Certo... – Ruki encostou a cabeça no peito do outro, mordendo o lábio. Uns dois minutos se passaram até ele se decidir – Reita, você me ama?

Mas ele já tinha dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Olá pessoal! Dessa vez vai dois capítulos de uma vez, espero que estejam gostando. E domo domo arigatou por todas as reviews, Aoshi Sakuka, sim o Reita é um malvado 'fuzila o Reita com o olhar', waterstrike, o Ruki é um sofredor por natureza néh, tão pequenininho - e Yume Sangai, to indo, calma XD sim, Ruki pequenininho e lerdo. Agora só faltam dois, talvez três capítulos...au revoir!   
Capitulo 3 

Ruki estava sentado num bar, tomando uns goles de algo que ele achava que era Scott doze anos. Não que depois de cinco doses fizesse alguma diferença se era whisky bom ou se era água de privada com gasolina. Pensava na noite anterior, com Reita, a pergunta ficando vazia, sem resposta, no escuro...

Reita dormia como um anjo ali, mas será que dormia mesmo? Ruki já tinha suas duvidas agora. Podia ter se esquivado da pergunta novamente. Mesmo completamente bêbado, o vocalista ainda podia sentir o medo pegajoso em seu peito quando deslizou para fora da cama e foi para o seu quarto. 'Ele me ama sim...tem que amar...ele precisa me amar...'. Ruki olhou para o copo vazio, o sexto, resolveu que já tinha bebido de mais. Se levantou cambaleante, tropeçou nos próprios pés, podia jurar que bateria com toda a força no chão duro e sujo do bar quando braços fortes o seguraram.

Ruki-kun! Procuramos você por toda parte!

Ruki olhou tentando desembaçar o rosto na frente dele.

...Kai-kun?

Por Kami-sama, você ta caindo de bêbado! Vêm, vamos embora daqui antes que algum repórter idiota tire a foto do grande Ruki-des vomitando no chão de um bar barato.

Bar barato era um pouco de mais, o lugar era bem razoável e varias celebridades o freqüentavam, mas Ruki não protestou e seguiu apoiado no braço do amigo para fora do bar. A rua estava escura, um poste iluminava mal com sua luz amarela um vulto encostado num carro. Kai o amparava para que não tropeçasse, mas Ruki ficou mais desperto com aquele vulto, que se moveu assim que o viu melhor. Era Reita, de óculos escuros e gola da jaqueta preta puxada sobre o rosto anormalmente carregado.

Uma força ébria e desordenada apareceu de repente no vocalista, que se desvencilhou do braço de Kai e foi rápido até o outro.

SEU COVARDE!

Reita subiu os óculos escuros e ficou olhando pra ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, totalmente surpreso. Kai logo correu até ali.

Ele bebeu whisky de mais, está completamente fora de si Reita-kun...

Ruki se virou pra ele, furioso.

EU NÃO ESTOU FORA DE MIM! NÃO SE META NA VIDA DOS OUTROS! ESTOU CANÇADO DE VOCÊ SE METENDO NA MINHA VIDA KAI!

Kai deu uma passo pra trás assustado. Ruki ficava bêbado com uma certa regularidade, mas nunca tinha ficado desse jeito. Reita segurou os ombros dele com força, puxando-o em direção ao carro.

Vem Ruki, vamos embora antes que você diga algo que se arrependa depois...

A única coisa que me arrependo é de ter conhecido você, Suzuki. – sua voz agora estava fria, embora tremida.

Reita olhou pra ele novamente como se nunca o tivesse visto. Se encararam por alguns minutos, então o vocalista sentiu Kai agarrando-o por trás. Enquanto se debatia, Reita abriu a porta de trás do carro e Ruki foi jogado dentro dele. Ele podia ver o mundo se apagar lentamente. Seu ultimo som foi um murmúrio, tão baixo que ninguém pode ouvir.

Eu só... queria que você dissesse...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4 

"Dor de cabeça horrível,claridade absurda,boca seca...ressaca"

Ruki tirou essa conclusão no momento em que voltou a fechar os olhos e tentou fechar também os ouvidos. O menor barulho parecia o som que ouviria se sua cabeça estavesse dentro de um sino de catedral, tocando sem parar. Ouviu alguém entrar, fechar a porta e colocar alguma coisa sobre a cama.

Já acordou?

...não.

Você deve ta precisando disso...

Kai pegou a aspirina e o copo d'água da bandeja e ofereceu a ele. Ruki se levantou lentamente, tomou o remédio e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Agora que tal me explicar o que foi que te deu ontem Ruki-kun?

...eu resolvi beber, só isso.

É, isso a gente viu. Mas o que eu...todo mundo quer saber é porque você resolveu beber sozinho e agiu daquele jeito? Qual o problema Ruki-kun?

Que jeito?...O que eu fiz?

Ah, não se lembra...

Kai sentou-se na cama e olhou pra ele como quem não entende do porque seu cão treinado mordeu a mão do carteiro. Ruki tentou forçar a memória, apesar das pontadas dolorosas em suas têmporas. O rosto de Reita surgiu, imóvel, talvez...triste? Oh, não...

Você disse que eu era intrometido, e também que Reita era um covarde...o que eu não entendo é porque? Nem mesmo bêbados pegam as coisas do nada.

...eu chamei Reita de covarde?

Chamou.

...droga – disse baixinho mais para si mesmo que para Kai. – D-desculpa, eu tava fora de mim...

Quase me bateu ontem quando eu disse exatamente isso.

...oh...desculpa...perdão Kai-kun...de verdade.

Ah, esquece, você estava mesmo fora de si. Mas porque não conta porque tudo isso? Tem um porque, tem que ter. Tenho notado que você parece angustiado nos últimos dias...

Eu estou bem. – respondeu olhando para baixo.

É por causa do Reita?

E porque seria por causa do Reita?! – Ruki corou, Kai deu um sorrisinho.

É, porque seria né...mas é bom você resolver seja lá o que for logo, porque o show é semana que vem.

É, eu sei...

Come um pouco.

To sem fome.

Tem que comer.

Depois eu como.

Vou voltar aqui pra cobrar isso.

Ta.

Kai abriu a boca pra dizer mais alguma coisa, mudou de idéia. Se levantou saiu, olhando ainda em duvida para Ruki e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ruki mergulhou num sono dolorido e cheio de imagens de Reita sem expressão, olhando pra ele, usando-o, rindo dele, triste e decepcionado...Barulho de porta sendo fechada. Ruki continuou com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro e falou com a vos abafada e pastosa.

Eu não quero comer agora Kai...

Pois devia.

Ruki deu um pulo, sentou-se na cama e olhou para Reita, tentando arrumar um jeito de pedir perdão. O rosto do baixista parecia feito de gelo, duro como estava.

Rei-chan...m-me perdoa...eu...realmente não queria...

Queria sim, era o que você queria me dizer.

...Rei-chan... – sua voz era suplicante.

É porque não conto pra ninguém de nós dois? Eu pensava que você também achava isso o melhor, quer dizer, continua sendo só...nós.

E é o melhor, eu acho que seja...Reita-kun.

Então?

Ru-chan...

Por favor me perdoa...- lagrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos do vocalista, Reita sentou-se na cama, o puxou pra si e o abraçou.

Já está perdoado há muito tempo Ruki...lembra, nós somos amigos, amigos se perdoam pelas burradas que dizem uns para os outros quando estão bêbados...sempre foi assim.

..é, somos amigos...obrigado Rei-chan...

Algo do seu coração já machucado pareceu quebrar de vez, e a dor foi quase suficiente para leva-lo ao choro compulsivo. Então, na verdade era um sentimento fraternal, com sexo de boa qualidade no meio. Bem, ele nunca tinha feito promessas...mas, eram tão próximos, se entendiam tão bem! Era só amizade?! Talvez não fosse...ele não tinha dito que amava, nem que não amava...Ruki desejou ter um estoque bem grande de aspirinas enquanto tentava entender tudo aquilo.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Hello! Tanks por todas as reviews, estão ajudando bastante. Só avisando que esse capitulo contém slash, cenas mais fortinhas. E eu acho que é o penúltimo. O ultimo vai demorar um pouquinho mais, mas sai. Enjoy

_Capitulo 5_

Um dia para o show, a banda toda transpirava nervosismo e adrenalina. Quando ficavam ensaiando febrilmente por horas, Ruki quase conseguia esquecer suas duvidas. Ele e Reita estava na mesma de antes, mesma sintonia, fugindo escondidos para o quarto um do outro, Ruki tentando entrar em assuntos românticos sempre que achava que podia. Mas Reita não percebia, ou percebia e desviava o assunto, ou então estava nervoso de mais com o show pra ligar pra isso. É, talvez fosse nervosismo...Pensando assim, quando todos decidiram parar o ensaio e relaxar para o dia seguinte, Ruki discretamente puxou Reita para dar uma passeio e tomar um sorvete.

Andavam calmamente por um zôo quase deserto aquela hora, com dois sorvetes de casquinha pingando e melando a mão deles de açúcar.

- Está nervoso Rei-chan? – perguntou Ruki olhando de esguelha.

- Ah sim, como sempre. Porque?

- É que você perece distraído ultimamente...

- Você também não esta no seu normal Ruki – ele riu – nunca te ouvi falando tanto de romances água com açúcar nem fazendo coisas tão estranhas quanto anda fazendo.

- Coisas estranhas? – Ruki tentou não corar como uma garotinha com as palavras.

- É, bebendo mais que o normal, fuçando nas minhas anotações e com essa cara de ansioso, ou seja lá que cara é essa. Mas é um show importante, é normal ficar meio estranho. Uruha anda acordando todo dia as três da manhã pra tomar café, ele disse...

- É...é normal...- Ruki jogou a casquinha fora e subiu em cima da grade baixa que tinha ali, se equilibrando como um malabarista – Mas estamos no topo! Somos os caras!

- Hahahahahaha, Ruki, desce daí.

- Eu não, vem você aqui em cima.

- Ah, vem cá! – Reita pegou a mão dele e puxou, segurando-o no colo quando caiu.

- Hey, me solta!

Reita simplesmente levou os dedos melecados de sorvete do vocalista até a boca e os chupou.

- Você é doce Ru-chan...

- ...Rei-chan...

Ruki desceu do colo dele, com um certo esforço, e viu uma porta fechada escondida em um canto com a placa "Só para funcionários". Sem pensar o puxou para dentro e entre baldas e esfregões, Ruki encostou Reita na parede e sorriu malicioso. Pegou os dedos dele e chupou-os também, mas devagar e mais sedutoramente.

- Hmmm...você também é doce Rei-chan...será que é doce no corpo todo?

Lentamente, desceu o rosto pelo tórax de Reita, que já estava respirando descompassadamente. Abriu o zíper dele devagar, roçou os lábios sobre o pano da cueca, mordendo de levinho. A reação foi quase imediata, Reita segurou o cabelo dele com uma mão enquanto a outra ele usava pra se apoiar numa pilha de caixas e se manter em pé. Ruki puxou a cueca dele com os dentes, começando a lamber a glande vagarosamente. Ouviu um gemido, Reita empurrou um pouquinho sua cabeça para frente, Ruki envolveu o membro do outro com a boca e começou a chupar. Reita gemia cada vez mais alto, a voz já grave agora rouca de prazer. Ruki segurou a base do membro com a mão e começou lentamente a ir e voltar com a cabeça, sempre chupando, lambendo e roçando os dentes no sexo do baixista completamente excitado. O menor podia sentir, Reita agarrando com mais força seus cabelos, a pulsação, os gemidos incoerentes...um estalo de coragem veio de repente.

Ruki descolou a boca do membro úmido e olhou pra cima, sua voz saiu como um sussuro.

- Você me ama Reita?

- ...ãhn?...c-continua...

Reita parecia não ter consciência de nada, empurrou Ruki contra seu membro mais uma vez. O menor fez o que foi mandado, em poucos segundos sentiu a boca toda preenchida pelo sêmen quente do outro. Engoliu, ainda sem reação.

Aquilo parecia claramente um não. Ah quem estava tentando enganar, Reita nunca o tinha amado, nem uma vez sequer! Voltou o rosto para cima para Reita, como um suplicante ajoelhado, para o ser mais inatingível do mundo...

- ...Ru-chan...você é um gênio...

Reita ouviu a porta bater, e achou que tinha visto um lagrima solitária rolando pela face de Ruki antes dele sair correndo.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: °desvia das pedras° sorry!!! Eu sei que demorei nesse, mas queria caprichar. Afinal, é o ultimo capitulo. Ele está um pouco mais longo e bem mais meloso, mas eu não consegui evitar isso. Enjoy...e digam se gostaram do final.

_Capitulo 6_

Cinco minutos pro show pessoal!

O ajudante fechou a porta do camarim, todos se apressaram para os últimos retoques, maquiagem e afinação. Ruki estava calado desde que chegaram, respondia a todos com acenos de cabeça e resmungos monossílabos. Seguiu os outros até a entrada do palco, sem olhar pra ninguém e fingindo que não escutava quando o chamavam. Reita, produzido e com o baixo pendurado no pescoço, o puxou para um canto mais isolado, se é que isso era possível ali nos bastidores.

Ei Ruki, o que aconteceu ontem? Você saiu derrep...

Acabou.

...O que?

Ruki respirou fundo e tentou engolir o choro. E dizer tudo que tinha ensaiado dizer a noite toda.

Nós. Se é que existiu um nós alguma vez. Acabou Reita.

...Mas...o que...porque?

Eu te amo muito Reita, mas não sou o tipo de pessoa que é capaz de amar por dois...sinto muito.

Reita estava atônico de mais pra responder de imediato. Estava pálido por baixo da maquiagem, mas Ruki tinha os olhos embaçados de água e não podia ver claramente. Finalmente o baixista abriu a boca para falar, ainda muito hesitante, e alguém o empurrou para dentro do palco. Ruki esperou até ouvir seu nome e entrou também, sobre aplausos gerais.

Quase final do show, o melhor show que já tinham feito, provavelmente. Ruki sentia que nunca tinha cantado com tanta emoção, e embora evitasse deliberadamente olhar para o baixista também nunca ouvira-o tocar melhor. Era um ótimo fim de carreira, pensou Ruki, porque nunca mais iria cantar no The Gazette novamente. Seria insuportável viver com Reita sem poder toca-lo nem beija-lo nem estar com ele, depois de tudo. Iria sair, voltar pra casa, e fazer alguma coisa útil e certinha como seus pais sempre quiseram...

Pelo canto do olho viu que Reita tinha feito um sinal com a mão, o sinal de reunião de palco. Mesmo achando que essa era a pior idéia do mundo, Ruki desceu do seu palquinho e se juntou aos outros, sorrindo falsamente pro publico. Reita enfiou um papel na mão de Ruki sem olhar pra ele e falou para todos.

Me acompanhem nessa, não é difícil. Ruki, a letra é essa aí, cante ela por mim...por favor.

E então voltou ao seu lugar, ajeitando a faixinha e deixando todos com uma expressão de surpresa e terror no rosto. Tocar algo que nunca tinham ensaiado, num show?! Mas assim que viu que todos tinham voltado aos seus lugares, Reita começou a dedilhar uma melodia lenta e sentida no baixo. Realmente, não era muito difícil, Uruha e Aoi logo pegaram os acordes principais, Kai improvisava. Ruki desdobrou a letra discretamente e a um aceno de Reita começou a cantar.

Night hours. The late hour... (Horas da Noite, Horas Tardias...)

The time stopped, they closed the curtains. (O tempo para, eles descem as cortinas)

An empty stage, a light fluttering. (Um palco vazio, uma luz tremeluzindo)

crawls the night in slow agony. (Rasteja a noite em lenta agonia)

Then you jump with your smile (Então você pula com seu sorriso)

And the things are so different! (E as coisas são tão diferentes!)

Because suddenly I know that thing (Porque de repente eu entendo aquela coisa)

that strange thing called love (Aquela estranha coisa chamada amor)

O som era de um rock melódico, a multidão parecia emocionada. Ruki sentia que não conseguia respirar. Aquilo...Reita tinha feito aquilo, era uma musica dele. E falava de amor! O amor que ele disse que era piegas, que tinha desdenhado tanto...tentou controlar-se, continuar a cantar.

Aishite iru, little baby (Eu te amo, amorzinho)

Your bad boy type and everything (Seu jeito de garoto mal e tudo o mais)

Because the stage is not emptier (Porque agora o palco não está vazio)

Anymore (mais)

I felt, I felt (Eu sentia, eu sentia)

My empty life to be flow out (Minha vida vazia escorrer)

But you is like you was (Mas é como se você fosse)

Hell and Heaven, for always yours (Inferno e céu, pra sempre seu)

Aishite iru, little baby (Eu te amo, amorzinho)

Your bad boy type and everything (Seu jeito de garoto mal e tudo o mais)

Because the stage is not emptier (Porque agora o palco não está vazio)

Anymore (mais)

The scenery disappeared, the audience get lost. (O cenário desapareceu, a platéia se perdeu)

Just you are there (E só você estava lá)

And just you was with me (E só você estava comigo)

The best feeling of all (O melhor sentimento de todos)

Aishite iru, little baby (Eu te amo, amorzinho)

Your bad boy type and everything (Seu jeito de garoto mal e tudo o mais)

Because the stage is not emptier (Porque agora o palco não está vazio)

Anymore (mais)

A ultima nota, somente o baixo e a voz de Ruki ainda ecoavam naquele estádio. O menor não conseguia mais conter as lagrimas, que corriam mesmo que silenciosas pelo rosto. Era a letra de Reita, era a declaração de Reita. Era a declaração de Reita para ele. Virou o rosto, olhando o baixista nos olhos. Aqueles olhos que achava que nunca olhariam pra ele daquele jeito, com todo aquele sentimento transbordando. Silenciaram, tudo era silencio. Mas Ruki não precisava de palavras naquele momento, ele entendia. Reita formou nos lábios as palavras "Eu te amo...sempre amei". Sua voz não chegou a sair, os fãns não chegaram a perceber, mas Ruki pulou do palco direto para os braços dele, no abraço mais apertado e necessário de toda a sua vida. Sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez, agradeceu a todos, disse as palavras que devia. Sentia-se em paz.

Por fim deixaram o palco, todos juntos. Mal entraram no camarim e Ruki pulou novamente nos braços de Reita e começou a beija-lo tão desesperadamente que podia sentir o outro sufocar. Soltou-o e começou a dar soquinhos no peito dele, chorando de emoção.

Porque não me disse de uma vez?! Eu quase morri pensando que você não...que não...

Que eu não amava você?! Ruki-chan, eu amo você mais que a minha própria vida! Como você é tão tapado pra não perceber?!

Ele riu, mas chorava também. Puxou Ruki novamente e o beijou. Ruki ainda batia nele, mas não era de verdade, nunca foi de verdade. Por fim se separaram, e então se deram conta que não estavam sozinhos.

Kai olhava para os lados, constrangido. Aoi estava com o queixo tão caído que por pouco não chegava no chão, e balbuciava coisas pra si mesmo "mas...que?...como?". Uruha tentava expulsar a mocinha da água do camarim, estava branco da cabeça aos pés e com os olhos tão abertos que pareciam que iam saltar do rosto. Ruki de repente se sentiu muito, mas muito quente.

...ãhn...er...b-bem...

...R-ruki e eu estamos j-juntos. Uma hora vocês iam ter que saber mesmo... – falou Reita em voz baixa e grave, tão vermelho quanto o vocalista, encarando desafiadoramente cada um.

Ruki deu um risinho muito sem graça. Eles ainda estavam se recuperando do choque. Mas iriam aceitar, eram uma família afinal, uma família unida e feliz. E agora, mais que nunca Ruki podia dizer: Eu sou feliz, porque a pessoa que eu amo, também me ama...e sempre amou.

oOo

P.s: Tenho que dizer que o Reita podia ter feito uma letra romântica muito melhor, mas como fui eu que fiz e eu tenho tanto talento pra musica quanto a Carla Perez tem pra jogar xadrez...bom, imaginem que é bonita okay? ;-D Eu também tenho que agradecer a minha amiga, okaachan e seme preferida Taka, que ajudou com a letra e com idéias, mesmo que nem ela saiba disso. Snif snif, vou sentir saudade de escrever isso...mas logo tem mais uma, quem sabe Aoi x Uruha neh? - Até...o//


End file.
